Talk:BIONICLE Song Parody Ideas!/@comment-24884509-20150110081323
Zivon(Parody of Black Widow) Info: Okay so Roodaka and Tuyet meet up in Chaos's Abyss(a Bar) and do Kariyoke. If it doesn't say Roodaka or Tuyet, it's both. I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me like a Visorak And I'm gonna show ya What's really crazy You should've known better Than to try to escape me baby I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a Zivon, baby Roodaka: This twisted Lava Rat and Archives Mole game always starts the same First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray We went from nothing to something, liking to loving It was us against the world and now we just hatin' It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing Tuyet: You used to be hunting for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) Tuyet: I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Roodaka: Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Roodaka: Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a Zivon, baby Zivon, Z-zivon baby Roodaka: I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts Just to get you, I'm doing whatever works You've never met nobody That'll do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Mata Nui hallelujah I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breathe for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you lean for it 'Till they have a Fit scan and check on your mind And it's nothing but me, on it (Helryx: on it, on it, on it) Now it's me-time believe that If it's yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick Helryx: Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want Karz Tuyet: You used to be thirsty for me (Helryx and Roodaka: Right) But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (Helryx: It's all over with now) and Helryx[ in the parenthisis:] I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a Zivon, baby Z-z-z-Zivon, baby ....I'm a Zivon